


Stranger Things

by TheDevilInHerself



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, DCR, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, Young Jesse McCree, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilInHerself/pseuds/TheDevilInHerself
Summary: After rising to the rank of Captain, Marguerite Johnson will do anything to protect the heroes of Overwatch. Absolutely anything. Even if it means risking her career to save a young cowboy forced into the life of a hero.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking down the hall of cells, Marguerite was unfazed by the many lewd remarks and curses uttered to her by the men crammed in the cells. The holding cells of Overwatch were usually empty, occasionally housing two or three criminals or a insubordinate recruit. They weren't built to hold the one hundred and sixty three thugs that had been captured in the Deadlock raid. 

Most of them were young men in their twenties or early thirties, but occasionally the Captain's cool eyes would catch sight of a remarkably young face. A part of her felt pity for them, so young, yet having thrown their whole lives away for these criminals. Her sympathy didn't last long, however. They had made their choice. 

“Ma'am, what exactly are you doing down here?” the guard asked as he followed the redhead along her tour. 

“I just wanted to come see Commander Reyes's great triumph. Taking out the Deadlock Gang has been a project of his for some time now.” The men continued to shout vulgar things at the young officer, swarming over each other to get a look at her through the bars. There were at least ten men to a cell, the space humid and thick with the smell of sweat and filth. For the most part the Captain found the men uninteresting, their faces no more memorable then those of the many criminals she had apprehended over the years. But as she reached the last cell, she stopped. 

“What's the story with this one?” she asked, turning to face the bars as she studied the cell's sole occupant. 

Hunched over in the far corner of the cell, a boy who couldn't be more then 18, looked out through the bars defiantly, either too young or too stupid to realize the severity of his situation. His hands were cuffed together tightly, scruffy brown hair casting shadows over his face as his eyes glared threateningly at the Captain. He was a trim thing, nothing remarkable about his appearance as he sulked there, like a pouting brat.

“Commander Reyes wants him kept separate from the others. Says he's too dangerous to be left with his friends.” The guard answered, smacking a rod against the bars behind the Captain as some of the men reached out to try to touch the redhead.

“He doesn't seem that dangerous to me.” She said incredulously, earning a scowl from the boy.

“No offense, Ma'am.” the guard stated, his tone respectful as his eyes watched the boy, seeing something the Captain couldn't. “But you didn't see him when we tried to capture him. With that little revolver of his, it took thirteen of us to overpower him.”

“So he's more impressive then he looks.” She stated, a smirk playing across her lips.

“Why don't you come in here and find out how impressive I am, sweetheart. My gun ain't the only weapon I got.” he shouted, grabbing his crotch as he gave her a toothy grin, his comment eliciting a laugh from the men in the surrounding cells. Ignoring the arrogant youth, the woman continued speaking to the man at her side.

“Too bad such talent was wasted on a delinquent.” Standing up, the boy stocked over to the bars, his boots clomping loudly against the concrete.

“Who the fuck you calling a delinquent? What? That bastard couldn't be bothered to come down here so he sent his bitch?” The boy spat at the officers feet, glaring at her through the bars.

“If you're talking about Commander Reyes, I have no affiliation with him. But I can't blame him for not coming down here, between the stench and the filth, there's not much to see.” Marguerite fixed the boy with a cold look, unthreatened by him. Without warning, the boys hands shot out, barely long enough to grab hold of the Captains shirt, pulling her forward to the bars and wrapping his hands around her throat, squeezing tight.

“You're going to take these cuffs off me, bitch, let me out of this cell, and show me the way out.” He smirked triumphantly, grip tightening on the woman's throat for emphasis. The guard made no move to stop him, just shaking his head as he looked pityingly at the boy.

“Son, you picked the wrong woman to mess with.” as the youths eyes darted to look at the man, angry and questioning, the woman's thin hand flew between the bars, palm smashing into the boys nose with a sickening crunch. With a curse, the boy released her, blood dripping down his face as he clutched at his nose.

“Told you, kid.” The guard chuckled, watching as the boy struggled to squelch the flow of blood.

“Fucking cunt!” shouting, the youth glared furiously at the Captain, a river of red running through his fingers.

“Be glad a busted nose is all you got. I've shot men for less.” Green eyes pierced him, warning the youth not to try anything stupid.

“I'm surprised you went so easy on him. I've seen what you can do to men in battle.” She didn't like the guards tone. He sounded too eager, like he wanted to see the boy in pain.

“He is just a child.” She signed, straightening her uniform as she stepped back from the bars. “I will say, he is surprisingly quick. But that spirit will be broken soon enough once he gets to jail.”

“Oh, he's not going to jail, Ma'am. Not if Commander Reyes has his way.” The guard corrected.

“What do you mean?” There was an edge of concern in the woman's voice, distrust etched into her features.

“Well, just between you and me, the Commander is going to make him an offer. He wants him to join Blackwatch. He's coming down later today to talk to the boy.” Furrowing her brows, the redhead straightened, sparing the boy one last glance before starting down the long hall.

“We'll just see about that.”


	2. Recruited

Jack let out a heavy sigh as a loud knock came from his door. He didn't have to ask who it was, he had been anticipating her all morning. Briefly, the Strike Commander wondered if he could pretend he wasn't in. He was swamped with meetings and calls and paperwork regarding the capture of the Deadlock Gang and didn't need one more thing on his plate. But as another knock rang out, louder and more insistent, Jack resigned himself to the conversation he was about to have. He knew her well enough to know she wasn't going to give up.

“Come in.” Just as he expected, the door opened to reveal a mop of red hair.  
Marching in, the woman came to stand at attention directly in front of his desk. Folding his hands over the mountain of paperwork, the Commander looked up at the officer, trying to hide his discontent as he prepared for the inevitable argument.

“This wouldn't be about Reyes, would it.” Raising an eyebrow, his expression made it clear that he wasn't in the mood.

“Yes Sir.” She replied matter of factly.

“Must we have this conversation every time, Captain.” Jack was a patient man, but he could only tell the woman no so many times before this constant debate became a chore.

“As long as you continue to give him recruits, yes.” Her eyes were steely, conviction strong as she studied the other.

“You know there's nothing I can do. My hands are tied.” He wasn't lying. Reyes knew people, people of power and influence. The Strike Commander may have been the one in charge of Overwatch, but when it came to matters concerning Blackwatch, he had no authority.

“So you're just going to let him take in that boy that killed 8 of our men?” Still at attention, the redhead had that fire in her eyes that always burned when talking about Reyes.

“I told you, that isn't my decisions.” Leaning back in his chair, Jack rubbed his temple, already getting a headache.

“He is just a boy, only 17. Are you really going to leave that child in the hands of that monster?” Her formality was crumbling how, voice raised as she clenched her fists.

“Most of our recruits are children. You yourself were only 18 when you joined. I can't baby people just because they are young.” The Commander shot back, wanting to just send her away.

“Morrison, I know you can’t save everyone, but this isn't another willing recruit. This is a young boy who has been captured, threatened and forced into this. He is not even old enough to be drafted. Do you really want to turn a blind eye to this? Or don't you remember what happened the last time you ignored someone's pleas for help?” Blue eyes were harsh as they met hers, warning her to back it down before she crossed the line, but the woman refused. “How much more can your conscience take? How many more will you let suffer from your lack of involvement. You are condemning this child, Jack. You are no better than Reyes.”

“You forget yourself.” Standing up, Jack’s hands smacked the table, his voice raised as he challenged the other.

“No, I remember! Sometimes I think I'm the only one who does.” There was a long silence, both of the officers leaning over the desk as they stared into each others eyes, a great battle raging between them as so much was said in the quiet. But as the woman showed no sign of backing down, Jack finally caved, letting out a growl as he reached for the paperwork.

“Fine. You can have this one. But I swear, if this causes a disruption on my base it will be your head.”

“Yes Sir!” She chirped, biting back the smile that tried to overtake her face as she watched him sign his name on the dotted line. Giving her a slightly aggravated look, the man wasn't sure if he was angry at the woman's constant disruptions, or proud of her for sticking to her guns.

“You'll need Amari's consent as well.” He muttered, handing the papers over without looking at her, ready for her to be gone.

“That won't be a problem, Sir.” She smiled, saluting before she made her exit.

********************************************

The two guards at the door tried to stop her, but Marguerite just pushed past them as she held up the paperwork. 

“Here on official business, straight from Commander Morrison and Captain Amari. Move.” 

Pushing the door open, her eyes took a minute to adjust to the darkness of the interrogation room. She heard Reyes crime before she saw it.

Standing on the other side of the room was Commander Reyes. He turned his head as the door opened, giving Marguerite a smug look as he recognized her. Before him, on his knees, was the boy, mouth filled with the others cock as he was forced to take it deep into his throat. Pushing weakly against Reyes’s thighs, tears streamed down his face as the young criminal looked at her, eyes filled with all the fear and shame of a man caught at his lowest, most vulnerable moment. 

“You come to join in?” The Commander cackled, continuing to force the boy down on his cock, ignoring the muffled cries his captive let out, the boy’s fight returning at the presence of the woman. 

“I’m here to take the boy.” She asserted, stepping into the room. 

“Oh, not this again. Every time I get a new recruit you do this. Haven’t you learned by now?” Pushing the boy’s face to the hilt of his dick, the man took satisfaction as the youth struggled for air against him, the sounds of gagging filling the room. “Just give this up. Hell, I might even be nice and let you have a turn once I’m done.” 

“I have the paperwork here, Commander.” Stepping up to the table, she lay them out to show. “Both Morrison and Amari have signed it. The boy is in my custody now.” Staring at the man before her, back straight, she gave no reaction as he shoved the boy off him, stomping over to inspect the papers while the criminal sputtered and gasped on the floor, retching as if he might vomit. 

“Like hell I’m handing him over.” Snatching up the papers, Reyes looked them over furiously before ripping them up. 

“I made copies.” Marguerite stated, not backing down even when the Commanders raging eyes fell upon her. 

“What makes you think you’re going to walk out of here with him.” Towering over her, the man stared her down with a look that would have made even some of the strongest soldiers cower away, but Marguerite did not fear him. Not anymore. 

“If I need to, I will go get Morrison and Amari. Then the three of you can sort this out.” As furious as Reyes was, she knew he didn’t want to deal with the two leaders of Overwatch. 

“If you think you’ve won, you’re mistaken.” His threat lost some of its power as he stomped out of the room, tucking himself back in his pants. Before his men could follow after him, she called out to them. 

“Bring the boy’s things to my office immediately. That's an order.” As the men faded from sight, Marguerite walked with hurried step to the boy’s side.

Sitting there on his butt, long gangly legs stretched out in front of him, he did his best to save face. But one look at the tears and snot streaming down his face, the furious redness of his cheeks and the grit to his jaw, and the Captain could tell just how much of a blow this had been to his ego. Her first instinct was to ask if he was ok, but she knew all too well he wasn't. In an attempt to maintain some dignity he wiped at his face with the back of his hand, glaring at the Captain for a moment before averting his eyes. As he wiped the snot and tears on his jeans, she noticed the strong tremble in his hands.

“Can you stand?” she asked softly, extending her hand to the boy. Still he would not look at her, swatting the hand away as he silently got to his feet. Unperturbed by this, Marguerite maintained a gracious expression.

“I don't need your pity.” the youth spat, turning away from the woman to pick up his hat.

“Good,”she responded, unfazed, “Because I have none to give.” The boy whipped around.

“Are you mocking me?” he growled. She knew in his mind he must have pictured himself sounding tough and unflinching, but to her he sounded like a wounded animal.

“Not at all.”

“Listen lady. I don't know what your game is but-”

“My 'game' is to keep you safe and out of the hands of Commanders Reyes.” An edge of sternness came to her words as she gave the boy a harsh look. “Something that after today, I think you can agree, is the preferable outcome.” All the boy could think to do in response was stand there, brooding.

“Come now,” she ushered gently, turning towards the door. “Let’s get you a shower and a change of clothes.”

She hadn’t fully turn before the criminal reached out, grabbing her side arm before she could even register what he was doing. Jumping back, the boy pointed the gun at her, both hands grasping it desperately, a determinant look on his face.

When she was younger, Marguerite had found a fox whose paw had been caught in a trap. The small thing had hissed and barked and growled at her, snapping at her whenever she got near. But even still, it trembled in fear, keeping low to the ground as it watched her, surely thinking this was its last stand. Watching this boy now, she was reminded of that fox. The desperation in his eyes, the tremble in his hands, the words he growled at her, the big show he put on as he desperately tried to cover up his vulnerability and fear. He was trapped and he knew it, willing to try and fight his way out against hopeless odds for the chance at freedom.

Turning to face the boy slowly, the calmness of her demeanor unsettled the boy further. Looking him in the eyes, there was no anger in her voice, no strategy in her eyes, she talked to him like a friend.

“You've been hurt enough for one day. Please, give me the gun.” Lifting her hand just high enough to still seem nonthreatening, she watched him with insistent eyes. In that moment, Jesse knew he couldn't take her.

A minute or two passed, his hands still trembling as he pointed the gun at the Captain, still she did not move. His expression seemed so desperate to appear threatening, but all Marguerite saw was a frightened little boy. Finally, with a resigning look, the youth laxed his hold on the gun, lowering his head in defeat as he admitted just how helpless he was. Bringing his free hand up, he covered his face. Marguerite didn't know if he was crying or just overwhelmed by it all, but she just let him be, giving him the time he needed to come to terms with his situation.

Eventual, he uncovered his face, sparing her a weary glance before holding out the gun. She reached to take it, but as she watched the way his eyes lingered on it, she thought better.

“You know what. Why don't you hold on to it for me.” The boy’s eyes lit up with surprise at her words.

“Do you always give your prisoners guns?” He asked skeptically.

“I trust you. Besides, that was a quick draw there. I'd say you earned this one.” patting his shoulder, she gave him a genuine smile. “Now let’s get you that shower.”

As she walked to the door, Marguerite heard the boy hesitate before tucking the gun into his waistband and shuffling along behind her.

The cowboy slouched defeatedly as he followed the redhead through the halls, resigning himself to his captor as he saw just how big, and just how full, Overwatch really was. People bustled through the halls, many of them armed. Men far larger than the cowboy waved at the redhead, greeting her cheerily. A group of young girls called out to the woman, their words affectionate and familiar as they shared a brief conversation. The boy stood, brooding behind the Captain until the girls wandered off, giggling as they spared him shy glances. This only served to sour the boy’s mood further, thinking them mocking him.

Along their walk, many people had nothing but warm and friendly words for the redhead. She responded to them all in kind, taking the time to wave and smile. The cowboy couldn't help but compare this inviting atmosphere to that of the Deadlock Gang. With the boy’s, there had always been hostilities, many fights breaking out or insults being hurled. No one in the gang had ever looked at him the way these people looked at Marguerite.

Coming to stand in front of one of the many doors that lined this hallway, Marguerite typed in a code to the keypad, causing the door to click open. Stepping inside, she ushered Jesse in. They stood in a small entry way, approximately 5 x 9 feet. Straight ahead of the door was a long hallway with many doors lining it, none that he could see through. To the right was an open door way that led into a large office space. Walking into the office, the boy was taken aback by all the books that lined the walls and the many framed awards that filled the few places not occupied by book.

“You read all these?” the youth asked, pulling one out and opening it, only to be confused by the complex words and foreign terminology.

“Yes. I've spent a great deal of time studying combat and strategy.” Opening a door on the left side of the office, Jesse could see a vanity just through the opening. Pulling out a towel and a change of cloths from the cabinet, the red head tossed it at the youth, grinning at his confusion. “The showers in there. Plenty of hot water, so take as long as you need.” The t-shirt and sweatpants were large on her, but the boy had a good eight inches on her so they might be a little snug on him. She decided she would make a call to get him some proper clothes while he was showering. She had to arrange for a room for him too.

“You get a shower in your office?” his incredulous confusion made her chuckle. Marguerite had to admit, when he wasn't acting like a rabid bat out of hell, he was a pretty cute kid.

“Actually, these are my personal quarters. This was supposed to be my bedroom. They gave me a proper office, but I spent so many late nights there it was just easier to have my office in my quarters. And I figure since all I do is sleep and work, the office should be the bigger room.”

“You're one weird chick.” His expression was skeptical, but he seemed to be more relaxed.

“You don't even know the half of it.” Her cheeks creasing around her smile as she stepped aside, motioning to the door way. “Like I said, take your time. Feel free to use anything you need.” The cowboy looked hesitant, still debating whether or not he could trust her. “Oh.” She exclaimed, extending a hand. “How rude of me. I'm Marguerite Johnson.” The boy was taken aback, giving her a strange look as she waited for him to shake her hand. After a long pause, he shifted the towel and change of clothes into one arm, gripping her with a large, calloused hand.

“Jesse McCree.” His grasp was firm, strong as he shook. The redhead was used to large men, but the boy’s hands seemed particularly massive in comparison to his lean build.  
With that, the boy wandered off into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. As she sat down in her worn office chair, Marguerite heard the shower kick on, a smile pulling at her lips at the thought that the boy trusted her enough to shower in her personal quarters. It was at least something.

After making a few phone calls, the Captain settled into her paperwork. Knowing there would be plenty more coming her way after today, Marguerite was determined to finish as much as she could to get ahead of the avalanche that would be coming. As she read over papers, signing where needed, taking notes on reports, a subordinate of Reyes's brought the boy’s things. Briefly breaking from her work, the woman looked over the boy’s belongings.

There wasn't much. Not surprising. She couldn't say she was expecting the young man to have much to his name. A set of spurs, keys to a motorcycle, some loose change, a watch, a knife, and a revolver securely nestled in its holster. Picking up the gun, the redhead turned it over in her hands, admiring the relic from a bygone era. She had seen pictures of revolvers in many of the books she had read, but she had never heard of anyone using them anymore. This was the gun the cowboy had used to take out so many Blackwatch agents? Maybe he was more impressive than she gave him credit for.

From the other side of the wall, Marguerite could hear the boy gargling, no doubt trying to wash the taste of the Commander out of his mouth. A sad sort of smile crossed her lips.

“I assume that's the boy in there?” Leaning against the door, Captain Amari raised a brow at the younger officer, expression stern, but her eyes were warm, full of affection. Giving a slight nod towards the bathroom door, the Egyptian indicated what she was talking about as the redhead looked up at her.

“Yes. I thought a shower would do him some good.” Marguerite answered, giving the other a welcoming smile. Pushing off the door, Amari took a few steps in, standing in front of the desk as she smiled weakly at her friend.

“Are you sure this is wise?” Marguerite knew she spoke out of concern. Aside from being one of her few friends, Ana was more of a mother to the redhead then her own mother had been.

“I'm doing the right thing. I don't see how 'wise' has anything to do with it.” Always direct, there was no edge to her voice, no annoyance as she answered her superior.

“You know Reyes is in Jack's office right now, raising hell over what you've done.”

“Let him. The paperwork is signed. I'm not giving the boy up.” Eyes returning to her paperwork, Marguerite continued to sort reports and documents as the other watched her with worried eyes.

“He's not going to give up. He will do everything in his power to get the boy back. And with you standing between him and what he wants, you've put that target back on your head. And you of all people knows how he hates losing.” Folding her arms, Ana looked down at the youth, worried she didn't fully appreciate the situation she had put herself in.

“Let him try. He's not the only one with connections. I won't let him have the boy.” Marguerite had always been a stubborn thing. Ana remembered a similarly obstinate young girl when she had talked to the redhead about joining Overwatch five years ago.

“What are you even going to do with him. You can't just house him here. He is still a wanted criminal.”

“I'm going to offer for him to join Overwatch. Morrison shouldn't have a problem with it considering it was the same deal Reyes offered him.”

“I don't doubt that Overwatch would be a good opportunity for him to turn his life around. But from what I've heard this kid doesn't sound like he's got the dedication to stick with it. Especially considering he's being strong armed into it.” Ana had a point. The young man had already proved himself hot headed, and it was clear he wasn't the best with authority.

“I will work with him. Get him to see how good this will be for him.” Ana regarded the other with skepticism, not sure the youth knew what she was getting herself into.

“You overwork yourself as it is. I don't think you realized how much more difficult you have made things for yourself. Now not only do you have to take on the responsibility of mothering this child, you will have Reyes breathing down your neck, just waiting for you to make a mistake. Why are you risking your career, your livelihood, even your safety, for this gang member who killed eight of our men?”

“Why have you never done anything about this? You and Jack both knew what was going on. You could have stopped this years ago. Why have you always stood aside and let it happen?” Marguerite was on the defensive now. Fist tight around her pen as she fixed her Superior with steely eyes. “You stood by back then. But I'm not going to stand by anymore. I won’t let him do that to anyone else.”

As Marguerite's anger began to show through, Ana turned away, looking surprised as she stared off to the redhead's right. Following her line of sight, both Captains' eyes fell upon the cowboy, his hair still damp as his eyes darted between the two women nervously. Cursing herself for not noticing the water had stopped, the redhead wondered how much the boy had overheard. Enough apparently for his hand to be poised to grab the gun he still had tucked into his waistband. Trying to diffuse the situation, Marguerite spoke up.

“Did the change of cloths not fit?” Jesse's eyes darted towards her, uncertain as he studied her. But as she gave him a reassuring smile, he seemed to decide it was safe enough for the moment.

“I like my clothes.” Still wearing his filthy jeans and button up, it seemed a shame for him to have showered only to put back on those grungy garments. Now, with the dirt and blood washed off him, he looked less crazed. More like a normal seventeen year old boy.

“I have your things here.” gesturing to the small collection of belongings, Marguerite hoped that by giving him back his personal effects, even the gun, the boy might come to trust her a little more.

Seeing the revolver, the boy made a beeline for the desk. Taking the gun in his large hands, the boy inspected it, checking to make sure there were still six bullets and that everything was in order. Finding his inspection satisfactory, the boy put the revolver back in its holster. As he secured the holster to his waist, Ana shot the redhead a questioning look, but said nothing. The edges of the young woman's mouth pulled into a small smile, reassuring her friend that she knew what she was doing. Though she gave no protest, Ana's eyes were doubtful, a slight sorrow lingering behind them as she sighed.

“I will take my leave. I'm sure Jack will be needing my help with Commander Reyes.” Not waiting for a response, Captain Amari took her leave. Jesse watched the woman leave, something swirling behind his eyes that Marguerite couldn't identify.

“Who was she?” The boy said it with indifference, but as his gaze lingered on the doorway, his eyes betrayed him.

“Captain Amari. She's second in command around here. So make sure you stay on her good side.” She gave him a teasing smile as he looked over at her, but his gaze did not stay, soon returning to the doorway. “ I ordered food. It should be here soon. I hope you like burgers.” The promise of nourishment finally drew the boy’s attention back to the redhead.

“You can order food here? Like take out?” Marguerite suppressed a chuckle at the boy’s confused expression.

“Not really. But I know one of the boys in the kitchen. He owes me a favor. So just this once.” sparing him a wink, Marguerite found amusement in the strange look the boy gave her. He really was just a teenager. “You can sit down if you like. Lay down, take a nap if you like. Relax.” motioning towards a large plush couch that was against the wall opposite of the bathroom. Jesse walked over towards it, but refrained from sitting, still guarded as he studied the woman. “I have some paperwork to do to get you a room, but I should have you one by tonight.”

“I get a room?” The cowboy looked skeptical. “You're not taking me to jail?”

“Reyes didn't talk to you about Overwatch?” the redhead asked, genuinely surprised. Usually the Blackwatch Commander liked to have a little banter before he attacked, make his prey realize how helpless they were.

“No.” The boy stated with a scowl. “He just... He didn't talk about anything.” Looking away, the boy’s expression soured, wrinkles forming in his young face as he recalled the strength of the Commander, the force he had used.

“Well, you have two options. You can either join Overwatch or you can go to jail with your buddies.” The cowboy looked incredulous, puffing out his chest as he crossed his arms.

“Why the fuck would I join you?” It was a legitimate question. So far, the boy had been attacked, captured, beaten, and molested thanks to Overwatch. Marguerite wasn't surprised he held no fondness for the organization.

“Well, If you want to go to jail, you can. If you want to let your pride control the outcome of your life, you can. But you are a very good looking young man and there are a lot more Reyes's in prison. And you can't fight them all.” The boy grew quiet, expression that of a petulant child, but as he thought of what he had experienced at the Commander's hands, he second guessed his commitment to the gang.

Not wanting to push him, Marguerite returned to her work, giving him time to think about this life altering decision that was thrown in his lap. Jesse watched the redhead for a moment or two, before his eyes began to wander to the many medals and awards that lined her walls. Bravery, heroism, leadership, the plaques and certificates painted a picture of a brave warrior, charging into battle single handed to take out hordes of enemies. The cowboy had a hard time seeing the small framed woman as a viscous fighter. But as he remembered the way she had handled him back at the cell, how quickly and efficiently she had dispatched him, maybe she was tougher then she looked. And as the youth recalled their interaction that morning, the way he had spoken to her, the things he had called her, one question came to mind.

“Why did you save me?” The look he gave her was sincere, his brows knitted together as he waited for her answer. Leaning back in her chair, Marguerite didn't have to think about it.

“Who wouldn't save you?” Jesse scoffed, a long list coming to mind as his brain conjured up all the people he had made enemies of over the years.

“Well that lady you were just talking to didn't sound to happy about it.” Combing his fingers through his brown locks, the cowboy tried to look indifferent.

“You don't even know Ana. How can you assert that she wouldn't have saved you.” Captain Amari had taken far less convincing them Morrison when confronted with the boy’s transfer. Sure, she could be difficult sometimes, but when it came to the people Ana Amari cared about, there was nothing she wouldn't do for them. Marguerite admired her for that, aspiring to one day be as big an influence on others as the second in command was.

“Cause I heard her trying to talk you out of it. She said I would just be a burden. She wants you to give me back to him.” Marguerite was taken aback at the boy’s words. Ana hadn't gone as far as saying she should return the boy, but the redhead couldn't deny her friend had expressed great concern for her taking on so much. But it was only because Ana was looking out for her. “If this makes your life so much harder, why would you save me? It's not like I've been the nicest to ya. I'm just a delinquent to you. So why save me?”  
“Because I know exactly how it feels to be in that man's clutches. And I refuse to stand by and let anyone else suffer like that.” At her words, the boy’s interest was piqued, his guard lowing slightly as he waited for the redhead to continue, to explain. With a sigh, Marguerite realized the boy wouldn't trust her unless he knew the truth. So, despite her unwillingness, she hashed up memories she tried to keep buried. “I was just a year older than you when I joined Overwatch. It had been all I had ever wanted. I had spent my whole life preparing for a career in the military, but once Overwatch was established, I knew that was where I was meant to be. I wanted nothing else but to prove myself in glorious battle, to save people, to be a hero. I wanted my name to be told for generations. Marguerite Johnson: the greatest soldier to ever fight. I was put into Blackwatch. I was so excited to go on covert missions and be such an important and influential hero. But one day, Reyes told me to meet him in one of the sparring rooms for a private session. He held me down and raped me. I was devastated. And nobody did a thing.” Jesse looked surprised, whether by the act Reyes had forced on her or her quickness to admit her hardships. Either way, it made no difference as Marguerite continued. “Everybody knew and everyone just turned the other way. Just overlooked it. And it continued, for months it continued. For six months I endured this until it came to the point where I realized I could either continue to be the victim, or I could be my own hero.” The cowboy had slowly wandered his way over to the desk, leaning against it as the woman told her story. Despite all the years, despite the frankness with which she told it, despite the fact this boy had also known Reyes's cruelty, she couldn't meet his eyes. “So I practiced and I practiced and I practiced. And I became damn good at what I do. And I made sure I rose through the ranks, till I was high enough that no one could touch me. So I know very much what you are going through. And I know how much it hurts and how alone you must feel. And I want you to know you are not alone. And there is someone who cares. There is someone who will not rest till you are safe.”

As she finally turned to face him, eyes filled with determination, soul cemented by a resolve stronger than anything Jesse had ever felt, it was the cowboy's turn to look away, finding himself uncomfortable with the raw memories she shared with him. Though it was the redhead that had laid herself out bare to the boy, Jesse felt vulnerable and exposed as she studied him. He knew it should comfort him that she knew exactly how he felt, but somehow that made it worse. He couldn't pretend with her, couldn't act like there was no problem. The boy grew quiet, words lost to him as he thought over what the woman had told him, comparing it to his own experiences with the Blackwatch Commander.

Feeling the woman's eyes linger on him, Jesse felt compelled to say something. Not wanting to delve deeper into the feelings of inadequacy and exposure that currently plagued his mind, the boy racked his mind for anything else to talk about.

“So, what are you? A Commander?” Marguerite didn't question his change of subjects, understanding all too well his desire to avoid the topic at hand.

“I'm a Captain. Same as Amari. Though technical she is my superior.”

“How old are you?” Not realizing how rude the question was, the boy looked at her inquisitively. Marguerite overlooked his lack of edicate, assuming he had never had anyone to teach him better.

“I'm twenty-three as of last April.” The boy looked surprised, even flabbergasted at the woman's answer.

“What? I thought you were thirty-six or something.” Marguerite was used to people thinking she was older than she was. Due to her life experiences, she carried herself like an older woman. She certainly had more responsibility than most girls her age. But thirty-six? That was almost insulting.

“No. Just six years older than you.” Her pursed lips barely concealed her displeasure at the boy’s shock. She knew thirty-six wasn't that old really, but the thought that she already looked so much older wounded what little female ego she had.

“Well you don't act like any twenty-three year old I've ever known.” The boy shot back, still not sure if he believed the redhead.

“Why? Because I'm an officer? Or because I have so much authority.” the Captain replied, taking some pride in her accomplishments.

“You're not a hooker.” At the look the Captain gave him, Jesse began to second guess his honest statement. Over the last four years, he hadn't known any women in their twenties that had accomplished much of anything. He thought that was something women did when they were older, after they weren't pretty enough to get things with their looks. “Or a drug addict, I guess.” Staring at the boy in disbelief, a part of Marguerite's heart broke. Had this really been all the boy had known? Drug addicts and whores? She had heard that Deadlock was full of some of the lowest members of society, but for a boy this young to think that was the norm, she felt herself fill with sadness.

A long silence followed, both unsure what to say as their two very different worlds collided. Jesse turned away first, no longer able to bare the uncomfortable stillness as the woman looked right through him. He had never known a woman like this. Most times females came easy to him. They all wanted something. Money, drugs, power. If he knew what they wanted, he knew how to get what he wanted from them. But this woman was different. She didn't want material things. Her desires were for his wellbeing. And Jesse didn't know how to work with that.

“So... What happens if I join ya?” Again, Jesse tried to seem nonchalant, not wanting to let on how much the woman and her offer intrigued him.

“Well, you'll have to start training. It will be intense. Very rigorous. You have natural talent. That gun you have is proof you’re certainly brave enough.” Pointing at the gun that was tucked into his back waistband, the redhead gave him a coy smile. “It will be hard work. But I believe you could make something great of yourself.” The cowboy had turned to her now, listening to her, hearing her as he considered her offer. “With Overwatch, you could make a name for yourself. Make a better life.” Jesse liked the sound of that, though he would never admit it.

Things at Deadlock hadn't been easy. Much of the last two years had been a struggle. Constantly running from the law, always fighting with other members of the gang, always fighting to find his place in the gang. Maybe this would be better. The image of dark eyes and a smile like the devil flashed through his mind.

“But that guy will still be here.” Lips pressed thin, Marguerite couldn't deny that reality. There was nothing she could do to get rid of Reyes. Lord knew she had tried. She wasn't about to lie to the boy. Refused to give him promises she could never keep.

Without saying a word, she pulled open one of her desk drawers, nimble fingers pulling out a small black box with a single button on it. Tossing the matchbox sized object to the boy, she smiled reassuringly at his confusion as he turned it over in his hands.

“Carry that on you at all times. And I mean all times.” Her eyes were comforting, despite her serious expression. “If Reyes ever gives you trouble, press that button and I will come. I will help.” Without warning, the boy's rough thumb went from rubbing over the nub to pushing down on it. A loud and annoying alarm sounded from Marguerite's watch, only ending when she clicked a button. Without missing a beat, the redhead continued, unfazed as the cowboy grimaced, rubbing his ears. “I’ll be honest with you, he's not going to give up. Once he sets his sights on something, he goes after it till it's his. So we need to wait him out. It will probably take several months. But over time, he’ll get bored. And he'll find something else. We just gotta wait that out.”

An untimely knock at the door interrupted the conversation. A young man pushed open the door, smiling as he carried in a tray of food.

“Sorry it took so long. I had a hell of a time sneaking away to get this here.” His grin was bright, eyes full of life as he put the tray down on the table. As Jesse caught sight of the four burgers and fries, his mouth began to water, stomach suddenly feeling tight as it ached. Marguerite thought about introducing the two boys, thinking maybe the recruit could help convince Jesse to join, but as she saw the pained expression on the cowboy’s face as he watched the food, she decided now was not the time.

“Thank you Mercer. Consider the favor repaid.” Waving her hand, she ushered the recruit off as he beamed.

“Thanks boss!” Jesse didn't even acknowledge the boy as he left, still staring hungrily at the savory meal.

“Dig in. There's plenty.” The boy spared the Captain a fleeting glance before leaping at the food. Taking a big bite out of the largest burger, the cowboy looked like a lion chomping into its fresh kill as he devoured the food.

“Did they not feed you in Deadlock?” Marguerite couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, eyes squinting as she grinned at his eagerness. This was the first time the boy had really let his guard down. “I can get you more if this isn't enough.” Lowering the burger, the cowboy spared her a sheepish look from under his brow, wanting more, but a little embarrassed at how glutinous he was being.

“This is enough.” Despite his words, it didn't take the youth long to finish off the food, leaving the tray empty as he sat back content in the soft chair. Rubbing his stomach, Jesse felt full to bursting. He hadn't had that much to eat in a long time. Let alone something so tasty.

“So what's your choice.” Interrupting the boy’s coma, the Captain leaned onto her desk, finally getting to the heart of the matter. “I don't want to push you, but I need to know; am I getting you a room? Or am I getting you a bus to prison.” Jesse's eyes lingered on the redhead, already knowing his answer, but hesitant to admit it aloud.

“I guess I'll need a room.


End file.
